Los juegos del hambre del Capitolio!
by Lucky-Sputnik Sound
Summary: Rebelarse de la rebelión. Sonaba estúpido, pero no tanto para Syl von Peeves, una adolescente un tanto distinta a las demás mujeres del capitolio, quien había perdido de todo por culpa de los dos bandos. Música. Una nueva mejor amiga y el odio de una persona más en el mundo hacia el juego y los jugadores. .Palabras antisonantes y rebeldía.


Estoy sentada en la esquina de mi cuarto, sollozando sin llorar, pero la tristeza me va peor que nada. A pesar de que el negativismo siempre fue lo mío… y que veía venir esto (como decía una canción prohibida por decir demasiada información "peligrosa"), odio demasiado a todos. No sé quienes son más ratas, si las personas de aquí y Snow o Coin y sus estúpidos rebeldes. Mi hermano… mi madre… incluso mis amigos! Todos matados por algo que no hicimos! Todo por su estúpido rencor! Todo por culpa de los estúpidos antepasados!

Sé que físicamente no estoy muerta… pero me quitaron a todos los que quería. Los cerdos rebeldes se volvieron lo que éramos nosotros para ellos.

Y si, también considero mi ciudad nada más que un criadero de cerdos con vestidos lindos.

Ellos me quitaron a mi madre con las trampas "únicamente para los rebeldes" y a…

Me retuerzo del dolor de estómago que me causa la angustia.

Evan. Sin duda su muerte había declarado mi odio a mi hogar. Él me enseñó todo… él me enseñó a ser así… pero nunca quiso morir de esta forma, siendo un consentido vestido en colores fosforescentes. Murió tocando la melodía de la república que antes ocupaba este enfermo país. Algo considerado "peligroso" y violento, siendo una de las melodías más hermosas que existía.

Él, mi amor a la música y toda esta tristeza me recuerda a la pequeña niña del distrito 11. No puse atención a su edad, pero a la larga supe mucho de ella, si ella estuviese aquí en vez del estúpido Sinsajo, Katniss Everdeen, estoy segura de que se habría negado.

Me levanto al ver el reloj. Corro a la regadera encendiendo el agua fría, lo que necesito. Shampoo olor lima, justo lo que me representa según yo y jabón olor a mar, si es que esto dice la verdad. Pueden decirme malagradecida, pero me hubiese gustado más haber nacido frente al mar, aunque tuviese que trabajar para ganarme la comida. Salgo rápidamente y me seco, hago que mis ojos dejen de verse rojos, aunque no me pongo pupilentes, este día les dejaré ver bien todo de mí.

-Y es que hoy es el glorioso día de la cosecha del capitolio!- grito a todo pulmón. Derrumbándome llorando porque mi madre no está para decir que molestaré a los vecinos con mis gritos. Quería ser independiente, pero no así.

Me sequé las lágrimas y fui corriendo a su cuarto. Tomé un hermoso collar de perlas que me había gustado desde pequeña y me lo puse alrededor del cuello. Tomé las tijeras y corté mi cabello que antes me llegaba a la cintura y lo peiné en rulos cuidadosamente, hasta que realmente me vi como mi madre. Me puse brillos plateados en los párpados, junto con un poco de rímel y de nuevo volví a correr sin más que mi ropa interior por la casa. Tomé mi vestido verde lima (si, sin duda es mi fruta/verdura/color favorito) y un moño rosa pastel enorme, me puse ambas cosas, con mucho cuidado de no manchar/arruinar nada y entre a la habitación de mi hermano. De nuevo empecé a llorar. Él, de todas las jodidas posibilidades, a él lo ponían en el jardín y le tiraban bombas. Me limpié las lágrimas y tomé su jersey gris favorito.

Empecé a caminar descalza y tras evitar a unas cuantas tropas me metí a la guarida donde antes vivía con Evan.

Respiré el olor a libros y madera. Revisé su gris armario, quería llevar algo de él…

Entonces noté una caja morada encima de su cama.

La tomé, junto con una nota un poco roída encima de ella.

_Lamento irme de este modo, pero lo único que puedo decirte realmente es esto:_

_¿Vas, vas a volver_

_al árbol en el que colgaron_

_a un hombre por matar a tres?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,_

_no más extraño sería_

_en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

_¿Vas, vas a volver_

_al árbol__donde el hombre muerto_

_pidió a su amor huir con él?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él_

_no más extraño sería_

_en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

_¿Vas, vas a volver_

_al árbol donde te pedí huir_

_y en libertad juntos correr?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él_

_no más extraño sería_

_en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

_¿Vas, vas a volver_

_al árbol con un collar de cuerda_

_para conmigo pender?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él_

_no más extraño sería_

_en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

_Te amo._

_Evan._

Eso me rompió el corazón, pero no quería llorar. Tan solo alcance a susurrar, como si estuviese en frente de mí.

-También te amo… gracias…

Guardé la carta, la canción no la podía entender, o simplemente no lo tenía claro, pero eran sus sentimientos, y no los dejaría desaparecer.

Me puse sus botas favoritas, aunque me quedaran un poco flojas y miré el reloj de la pared. Todavía alcanzaría a llegar tarde, con el objetivo de enojarles más.

Sonreí, pensando en otra persona, a quien por suerte nunca le tocarían este tipo de juegos.

Entraré y saldré victoriosa, por Marge.


End file.
